Always
by WalkingDisastar
Summary: That one day changed my life forever. People say that no matter what you'll always have your family. Well in this case they were taken from me .I was scared But I told myself letting people in my life would only make matters worse I could never let anyone more than a friend that into my life because I was lost in life and scared to love again. That is till I meet a certain Uchiha.
1. Prologue

**Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?**

Summary: I told myself I would never forget what had happened. That one day changed my life forever. People say that no matter what you'll always have your family. Well in this case they were taken from me .I was scared to always remember what happened. But I told myself letting people in my life would only make matters worse. I could never love family or friends or even anything more than that into my life because I was lost in life and scared to love again. That is till I meet a certain Uchiha. High school fic.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Not naruto or any of it characters. This idea came to me and I needed a lot of characters in it and what not best to use then naruto so here I am. ENJOY!

I love you, I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you

Always-Saliva

_Seven months earlier-_

_I remember it as if it were yesterday. My friend kin and her mom were dropping me off at my house at around nine o clock when the sun was down. I was just getting out of the car when I reminded myself to say thank you again since Kins mom [Mrs. Sato] had driven us to the movies since neither me nor kin had cars.__** Yet.**_

"_Thanks again for inviting me to the movies with you .She just smiled and replied with a simple "Anytime"._

"_Ahem" Came from my best friend Kin who was sitting in the back seat only so I was able to sit in the front passenger seat. I rolled my eyes. "And thank you kin as well" Kin smiled. "No problem pinky" That was kins nickname to me since the beginning of middle school she would call me pinky because of my hair. Yes my hair. My hair is . I know but it is my natural hair color and my mother's as well. I guess for her when she was born it was a birth defect but for me it was expected._

_Kin had called me pinky for what Six years now. Up since sixth grade and now we were 11__th__ grade juniors in our school. Now that I think about it we had been friends for a while now and basically grew up together._

_I was lost in a train of thought when a sweater hit me in the face. "Oops sorry sakura but here's your sweater" Kin apologized. It's not like it hurt it was just sweater._

_Little did I know the pain emotionally and physically I was about to feel._

_My sweater was a light pink shade color. And went well with my blue jeans a white fleece long sleeved thermal shirt. I pulled the sweater on my arms and shrugged the sweater over my shoulders. This color went great with my emerald eyes._

"_Relax I won't use my inhuman strength on you. . . . For now" Kin gulped. I broke out laughing. "I'm just kidding! I would never and in front of your mother please but thanks again I'll see you on Monday" I called as I slowly walked away to my front door._

"_You can use your strength on her sakura it's okay but thanks for coming Bye!"Kins mother yelled and kin just stared at me with a grin mouthing "text me" She then drove off leaving me fiddling through my bag for my key when I released the door was open already._

_Strange mom and dad always got on me for doing that but I know I locked it when I left. I walked in to seeing the living room with the TV on volume with no one nearby. "Hello!?Mom, dad im home! You left the front door open!" No answer. Maybe they're asleep I thought._

_I threw my bag on the couch moving walking into the kitchen I saw no one in view. That was weird I mean their cars in the driveway and its only like nine they should be up still. I went to the fridge and grabbed a cup and filed it with coffee adding sugar and milk. I was closing the fridge when I looked into the hall next to the kitchen and seeing blood on the walls._

_I dropped my cup not caring about the mess and leaving the fridge open. I ran into the hall and saw that this blood and in hand formation like someone had tried to get away and couldn't then it hit hit me hard. This "someone or somebodies" had to be my parents. "No "I whispered. I ran to my parent's room following the blood trail to their room. I turned the knob to reveal._

_Blood. That was the first thing I saw was blood everywhere. The walls the floor the bed. I looked over to see my mother laying there motionless. Covered in blood and cuts. I ran to her with full force and slid up next to in my eyes blinding me from seeing the full scene before me.I ran my hand hovering over her body. I grabbed her wrists and checked for a pulse .Nothing. "NO!" I screamed._

_I noticed her arm was extending and I followed it to seeing that she was reaching for someone or was. My father. It looked as if his death had been worse at the time I was scared and trembling inside my skin. I reached for him and noticed his wrists were slit along with his neck. I pulled my hand back still next to my mother. I screamed._

"_No no no I was only gone for a couple hours you can't be gone this is a dream YOU CANT BE GONE!"I yelled at the top of my lungs. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! I love you I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" I sobbed into my mother that looked almost peaceful beside the blood. I buried my face into her as if she were breathing. I remember my birthdays and holidays we spent together. How just this morning we were talking about gossip and the getaway trip mom and dad were going to plan for me once I graduated. I don't know why they told me now while I wasn't even a senior yet but she said "I'm just getting your hopes up for encouragement so you will finish high school". How her and dad were always there for me and the one time they needed me I wasn't there. . . ._

_It hadn't even hit me then that whoever did this might still be in the house but I didn't care I just wanted to die then and there to be with them once more. I never even got to say goodbye._

"_Please don't go don't go don't go ill go get help and they can save you!" I knew they couldn't save them but at the time id done anything have some hope. I reached for my phone when I finally got it out I dialed 911. : Come on come on. . . "._

"_Hello 911 what is your emergency?" A lady replied._

"_You have to help me my parents they've been murder-"I couldn't fish before the phone was knocked out of my hands and I was thrown away from my mother and into the wall._

"_Cant have you doing that can I my little cherry blossom?" A man's voice was all I heard before I knew exactly who it was. Not only was it the murderer but it was also my mom's old boss. Orochimaru. _

_Id never seen him before this day but he was known as the local creep. He worked with my mother at her old firm and was her boss but not head boss. He was just promoted and decided to use his new found power on my mother. He constantly harassed her until one day he confesses that he "loved" her and wanted her to divorce her husband and take him instead. He threatened to fire her if she didn't. When she angrily turned him down he beat the crap out of her. When me and dad had found out my father personally beat the crap out of him to. He was thrown in jail for harassment and assault battery. But that was over a year ago and I see he was let out early.. But I guess now he was out and bent on revenge. But that was over a year ago and I see he was let out early._

_I looked in through my tears to seeing him covered in blood and bruises from where I'm assuming my dad had fought back at. His face had scratches from where I'm assuming my mother clawed at him. He wore a simple white shirt that was now in his right hand held a pistol._

_I stood still waiting for him to end my life. I wouldn't even bother to plead for him to spare me all I wanted was to see them nice more._

"_You know I didn't plan on killing them but they just wouldn't cooperate" He grinned a physco grin. "While I rotted in jail for the past year I released I didn't need your mother anymore because with my ways I was able to find research on a better target who well as you can see is you" He smiled god I wanted to kill him then and there but I couldn't move the gun was aimed at my every move._

"_They said that would rather die than watch filth like me in your life so I took that statement into consideration and well I decided that this was the best way but don't worry im not going to kill you just experiment a little first don't worry this'll only hurt for a minute or two" He moved the gun a little to the right and shot it right into my shoulder barley missing the bone. I screamed in pain and fell over to the ground._

"_I especially coated the bullets into a mixture of mine that's temporally makes it target unable to move but don't worry you'll be able to feel everything my blossom" He was right I couldn't move all I could do was blink and cry and feel. I was useless. Useless to my parents useless to myself I didn't care if I die. I couldn't even yelp at the pain I was feeling._

_He knelt next to me face above me her rolled me over and roughly took off my jacket throwing it across the room. What the hell was he going to do!?_

"_Don't worry I'm only in a sense marking you so people will know to stay away but don't worry what you're probability thinking will happen next time" He took a pocket knife out of his pocket and some matches. He opened the knife and slowly and painfully took out the bullet from my shoulder. I wanted to scream to run or to just die but just to stop the pain._

_I barely winced at the pain, it was the only sort of movement I could do. He then __**he **__ took the match and lit and placed the match on the entrance hole of the bullet and sealed the hole with a lit match._

_I was mentally and physically in hell. I couldn't even scream what am I supposed to do!?_

_I tried to move my fingers and slowly the moved. I searched with my fingers to find the knife that he hand placed down next to him when he got out the matches that were still burning my flesh. I grabbed the knife with my fingers still unnoticed by the freak._

_I had one shot and one shot only, while he was busy I gripped the small knife in my hand and jerked my hand up and stabbed him in the upper yelled in pain from the sudden pain._

_I took all my will and all my strength to overcome this poison or chemical he put in my body to stop me from moving and kicked him off of was still trying to pull the knife out while yelling colorful words at me.I ran up still sore and weak from where he had his weight on and the whole chemical weaking my senses thing still in effect._

_I bolted up and ran down the stairs almost falling twice. I had blood everywhere from both my parents and myself. Even if he did close the wound that he inflicted on me it was still bleeding rapidly. I looked the way I felt. My left arm holding my right shoulder while limping on my left leg. I ignored the pain on my leg thou and ran to the front door yanking it open._

_I heard him yell the line that changed my life forever._

"_You better be careful who you love sakura just remember I'll always be there to haunt you it's not like we don't want any more accidents now do we?! Just tell the police you did it because after all it is your fault that they're gone!"_

_I knew he was still yelling for me and chasing me but I was losing conciseness but ran anyway no matter what way my legs took me.I was at the end of the street when I looked through my blurry vision to seeing no one in sight. Not even __**him**__._

_He must've known that the police were on their way apparently and ditched me while he still could. I heard sirens as I was fading and yells of random people._

_Then and there on the middle of my street I blacked out with a quick thud with my last thought being . . . . _

_I failed. . . I failed them. . . _

_XxX0_OXxX_

_Beep . . . beep. . . beep. . .beep_

_Where am I?_

"_I think she's waking? Should we get a doctor?" A familiar voice said. I've heard this voice before but where?_

"_Sakura-chan? She's waking up? Why did no one tell me and hinata we've been waiting forever!?"_

_Naruto. . .Naruto. . .Hinata. . .Naruto girlfriend. . . I remember . . .I remember!_

_I forced my heavy eyelids to open to seeing a bright light I quickly squinted blinded by this light. I felt air being pumped into me and saw a strand of my pink hair in my face and also saw an IV with fluids being pumped into me._

"_SAKURA-CHANNNN!THANK GOD YOURE AWAKE! WE WERE SO WORRIED!"Naruto screamed. I looked at him. Even thou I hadn't seen him in a couple months he looked the same. Well built. Blond hair blue eyes, But his eyes were different._

_They were red from what looked like crying. Why was naruto crying and why was hinata here. Not like I minded but why was she here?_

"_Naruto what are you doing here, Why am I in a hospital?" I asked scared because I had a feeling I knew the answer. I turned to my uncle who was on now standing from sitting on the couch and everyone seemed to look as if they were crying. Why?_

_I'd only seen naruto cry once before when his parents died my mom's sister died as well as her husband narutos father , and he cried at the funeral soon after he was either to live with me and my mom and dad or uncle jiraiya{A/N okay I know they're not really all family but just pretend that they are I've got to make them family somehow oh and him and hinata are the same age they're all 17 now]Even thou my uncle was a pervert a Big one he was glad to take naruto in. It's not like he had to worry about financials he makes a lot of money as it is but also in a perverted way and no he is not a stripper. He just writes perverted books._

_He even trusted naruto enough to buy him his own apartment for him to live in but they didn't live here they lived in a city called Konoha which is about a four hour drive from here that's why I was wondering why hinata was here did he bring her here to comfort me?[Naruto and sakuras last name are still the same they don't have the same last names]_

_I wasn't getting a response from anyone._

"_Someone answer me please I need to know" I whimpered. I was on the brink of tears. Everyone just looked down and didn't reply till jiraiya spoke up._

'_Sakura you don't remember what happened? The doctor didn't say that you had amnesiathou. . . . . I know this is hard but I need you to try to remember so we can know if you have amnesia" He said seriously and sadly._

_I closed my eyes trying to remember and was hit with flashback of everything._

_I saw myself running with blood and ash. Gun shots were in the air as I saw myself fall to the ground. I saw the bullet that he had taken out of me fall to the ground. I saw my mother and father. . Gone._

_Most of all I remember the last thing he said tome before I was able to escape._

"_You better be careful who you love sakura just remember I'll always be there to haunt you it's not like we don't want any more accidents now do we?! Just tell the police you did it because after all it is your fault that they're gone!"_

_I couldn't take this was my fault. I screamed as the memories overtook me.I put my hands on my head and cried. Screaming in pain as I remembered my arm and looked down to seeing gauze and blood. So it wasn't a dream... _

_I felt someone pulling my hands and yelling for me to open my eyes. I didn't fight back I opened my eyes to see Hinata._

_Why would hinata help me? She might be Naruto girlfriend and my friends but we haven't even met more than a couple times before today._

_I looked into her pale eyes and saw myself. My long hair was pressed against my face from all the tears. My emerald eyes were full of nothing but pain and hurt._

_Hinata was also crying and was clearly not trying to hide it she took my hands away from my face._

"_Sakura calm down its ok were here for you, Me and Naruto well be with you the whole way were not giving up on you" Hinata said slightly smiling trying to hold back more tears. She then embraced me._

"_They're gone hinata I have nothing anymore so just give up!" I yelled sobbing the most I've ever sobbed in my entire life. Naruto then joined in the embrace crying as well._

"_Sakura-chan we will NEVER give up no matter what were all family now don't even think like that you'll live with me be happy just please don't tell us to give up" Naruto said._

"_Why did he do it naruto why did he do it . . . WHY!?" I screamed. This caused hinata and naruto to hug me even tighter. Thank god I had no feeling in my arm right now or I would be in a lot of pain._

_We just sat there for what seemed like hours just crying. I had stopped yelling and was now sobbing into naruto and hinata. _

_I reliesed then and there in that hospital room the only real family I have were uncle, naruto, and hinata. I could never get to close to someone. Ever. I would live in fear for the rest of my life._

_Uncle, Naruto, and Hinata were my only family the only people I could really get close to. Them and maybe if I ever went back to school some friends but I could never really love someone._

_My family, my school, my old life slipped away that day and forever will be gone._

_The worst part about it is I have the scars to show for it._


	2. Turn of events

**Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?**

Summary: I told myself I would never forget what had happened. That one day changed my life forever. People say that no matter what you'll always have your family. Well in this case they were taken from me .I was scared to always remember what happened. But I told myself letting people in my life would only make matters worse. I could never love family or friends or even anything more than that into my life because I was lost in life and scared to love again. That is till I meet a certain Uchiha. High school fic.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Not naruto or any of it characters. This idea came to me and I needed a lot of characters in it and what not and what not best to use then naruto so here I am. ENJOY!

I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?

Always-Saliva

Present- Sakuras POV

Seven monthes ago I didn't exactly imagine myself in this position I am in right now. By now most people thought id be dead by now including myself. Im still alive and well.

Whatever happened to the real Sakura Haruno? Many people who used to know me always ask that. I never had an answer the only real people I talk to are Naruto and Hinata and on occasion my uncle but he was a busy man. Always working etc.

I now lived with naruto. Yes naruto.

After my parent's deaths I didn't exactly have anywhere to go and for me it was either live with naruto or go back to that graveyard of my old home. I had no friends and not much family besides naruto and uncle. Kin was out of the question she never even came to the hospital or check-up or say hi my best friends even hinata was there, a girl I barely knew at the time. But she was narutos girlfriends and that was enough for me to accept her.

Naruto lived by himself. Apparently Uncle wanted naruto to feel free and be able to do naruto things so naruto and me are able to live together in a cozy apartment. Payed for by uncle considering he is like a millionaire for all the wrong reasons but nothing illegal so whatever. Anyways this apartment is big and nice and more like a condo but its home.

The apartment consists of three bedroom, three bathrooms, Game room [naruto], abnormally sized living room and huge kitchen, and this place was so big it even consisted of stairs leading to the bedrooms. It was a massive basically house but still was in a building with other tenants.

We needed no maids or butlers. They would have no use. During the day I clean and make naruto at least try to stay clean. And as far for cooking they would only make instant ramen, and I was never home at the time for dinner, so there really was no need. Even thou before I moved in I have no idea how naruto even could live without me, I mean he was so bad he caught the oven on fire twice and the microwave once. Lesson learned for him it took him three weeks to grow his eyebrows back the last time. Idiot but you got to love him.

As for school well I couldn't handle going back to school and I had a feeling that my scar on my shoulder would only make kids stare and gossip I didn't need that at the time. So I became homeschooled and did my junior and the beginning of my senior year on the computer.

But that was all about to change. Tomorrow would technically be my first real day of my senior year since it was my first day going back to school and all. I was forced into it. Between Naruto and my perverted uncle I was forced. Apparently my uncle had some strings that he was able to pull at the school naruto and hinata attended, He used to be partners at school with some lady named Tsunade the principal of narutos school and so she was able to make it so that I was able to attended even if school had already started.

The good thing was is that there was no uniform code so I was able to at least for the time being cover up my shoulder. There was and wasn't a lot to cover up on my shoulder. It just looked weird to me and I knew it would to everyone else. It was a bullet scar and the edges around it were cut and also left scars and it just looked like my skin had been shot which is what happened and if people saw that id get attacked by questions, for which I want no part in the less to remember the less to think about.

Make-up couldn't exactly do the job of covering up my scars but then again every time I tried I got frustrated and quit and because I have zero experience with make-up, guess my mom never got the chance to teach me how to use the stuff.

Being home-schooled kept me home during the day and was the usual routine like today: Get up and do the necessities [shower change ect] force my orange haired pin headed idiotic cousin out of bed so he can go to school, Make breakfast for me and him, Watch him leave then go upstairs to my room and do my assignments on the computer and read or study or whatever. By then it's like three but naruto doesn't come back yet he has football practice I think either that or baseball one of the two, I go cook dinner and pre-make it for the idiot, Then leave the apartment and go to the first place that pops into my head which is either a local bar where I drink [non-alcoholic] drinks and just sit and drink or go the graveyard that is yes here in konoho I had them buried here so I could see them more.

Not really much of a life but its my life . . . . . . _My life. . . . . . . . ._

I shattered the glass I had in my hand just thinking about my so called life.

I was currently sitting on a bar stool. Head covered by my black hoodie trying to hide my pink hair that might cause any unwanted attention. That and I just tried to avoid people in general.

The guy next to me asked if I was okay I just grabbed my wallet and left 20 to pay for the bill and the damages I just recently caused. My hand had been cut by the glass but just barely but enough for it to show. _Great more attention_ I thought. I just walked out the door heading toward my bike. Yes bike not only was it uncommon for girls but also for weather. It was cold but I was warm enough to drive my bike. My F4i black motorcycle.

Black had become my essential color since my parents died. I wanted to not attract attention to just blend at least, so black it is.

All of a sudden I felt pressure on my wrist like someone pulling me into an alleyway. But before I could react I felt a cold metal on my neck. A knife. Wth was this guy doing using me as bait but apparently it worked because the man in front of him came out of the shadows.

For the usual guys that were in the alleyways they never were really attractive and if they were they had some type of chick with them. Eww but anyways he looked shocked at me. His black hair and oynx eyes were piercing. He was in a simple leather jacket and jeans but was stunning. He looked around my age but didn't look ruff I wonder why he was here.

"This is between me and you no one else" The **hot!** Guy said.

_Oh shut up inner now is not the time I just need him to move his arm just a little bit more. .and bingo._

I jerked my hand that was tucked under his filthy arm and was fast enough to turn my arm in a weird angle to grab the knife and turn it on him. He did not see this coming and it was easy to take the knife from him while he was in his state of shock. Simple I could take care of myself. My dad taught me while he was still alive.

My hood was surprisilingy still on my head and all you could see were my piercing emerald eyes. The other guy stood in shock giving me a how-in-this-rightful-planet-and-in-hell-did-you-do-that!?

I pushed the knife closer to his neck as he quivered in fear.

"Next time you take a hostage learn your facts first, and you "I continued pointing at the man "You, shouldn't waste your time even trying to negotiate with scum like him" I said with disgust as I dropped the knife and kicked it to the other guy who caught it under his foot still staring at me.

"Now go," I said to the scum who face was still in utter fear. "LEAVE!" He scurried off now not even bothering to grab his knife or even look at the guy who he was apparently having an argument with before the whole im-going-to-kill-you-with-this-small-knife thing happened.

"What?" I asked him. He stepped closer.

"How and why did you do that?" He said with a stern face on.

"How?, it easy he was weak it was pretty simple and second why?, well what did you want me to do just stand there like the damsel in distress?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No should i?" I asked confused. Ego much?

"Well at least you don't know my brother which means you're not involved with them so you're ok actually are you ok?" Was he talking to himself for me.I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Um I don't know who you or your brother are until now ive never even seen you and yes im fine but youre about five minutes late asking" I turned around on my heels before my hood was pulled down.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU !?""I screamed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is your hair pink?" Eyebrow still raised. I pulled my hood back on.

"Yes it is, is your hair shaped like a chickens butt yes so were even" I replied smugly.

Ignoring my comment he asked. "Your hand is bleeding" I looked down I don't even remember him cutting me must've been from when I broke that glass inside.

"Yeah well that's not from him... it's something else" I turned around being followed.

"The least I can do is walk you to your car unless you take the bus?" I replied a simple "no".

We walked in silence till we got to my F4i black bike. He looked surprise. I didn't even have helmet I looked at it like no helmet at night just during the day would keep the cops away. [A/N after writing this I reliesed that it rhymed lol]

"This is your "ride"?" He asked.

"Yes it is" I was now sitting on my bike staring at him with a look that hopefully said move.

"Are you going to be ok riding with your hand like that?" Well what else was I supposed to do walk home and leave my bike.

_Maybe you could ask handsome to give you I mean us a lift_

I don't even know him and where did you come from

_All this time and you're just now reliesing where I came from_

Oh never mind im trying to get away from him go away

"Ill be fine it's just some cuts if you need to know ill clean it up ok oh so mysterious staranger" Sarcastically speaking. He looked plain like the type of guy who would be the jock at school I mean he was well-built after all wait what am I thinking!? I cant get close to him I mean after this ill probably never even see him again. To bad. . . . . . . .

"Hn, Sasuke is my oh so mysterious name and do you want a ride or not?" Way to make a nice comment rude.

"Well sasuke I don't need a ride im perfectly fine but it was somewhat nice to meet you ill see you around. I turned on my bike kicking off the brake and about to go till I was stopped. . . . again.

"Wait whats your name?" Should I tell him I mean it cant hurt? Right? Sasuke asked.

"Haruno is my last name os for the first name ill tell you next time" I winked and sped of the road letting the rode turn to a blur. Leaving a surprised and confused Sasuke.

_Haruno,Well hopefully ill see her around _ Sasuke thought waling toward his car with a smirk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Honey im home!" Playfully into the living room.

Naruto and hinata were sitting next to each other watching TV when I walked in. They looked away from the TV and narutos face lit up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO PICK UP A PHONE CAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU HAVE TO PRESS THE GREEN-"

"Naruto you knew I was out and sorry my phone was off ill turn it on okay and hi hinata" Hinata lookd up and smiled. I forced a smile on my bored face to enlighten because naruto and hinata were the only people who could get me to truly smile and that guy I met not to long ago made me smile:P

Hinata was a nice girl. She helped me a lot when it came to losing my parents. Especially when I didn't want to eat anything she helped me and still helps me through ii guess you couls say depression but who wouldn't be?

Hinata had beautiful hair and eyes. Her eyes were a pale whitish color and matched with her dark purple hair that was like my hair very uncommon. She was about my height which was pretty tall but short compared to others. Hinata like me was not into sports I mean I used to be but things changed. Were both physically fit thou. She even came to visit me when I was in the hospital seven monthes ago. Hinata was and always will be my best friend.

Then theres Naruto. He is a baka. Plain and simple. But he is me and hinatas baka. He is a very energetic and loud blond eighteen year-old blond who is obsessed with ramen. He had baby-blue eyes and is also well-built. I mean he is on football and baseball team afterall. But I never got a chance to see him play.

I wish I could but we agreed well I told him to keep me on low-profile because if his friends knew then questions would be asked that could not and should not be answered. That is till tomorrow when im guessing everyone will meet me and find out about narutos unknown cousin.

I can feel my heartbeat rising just thinking about all the stares im going to receive and questions which will double on as soon as my shoulder is eposed to show all my scars that are both unbearable and disgusting to look at everythime I see the gun wound I think of my parents and how if only I had been home then maybe-

"Sakura-chan what happened to your hand?" (Hinata doesn't stutter around her friends) She asked getting up t come examine my hand.

"Um nothing just an accident"_ I broke a glass at a bar where I was taken hostage till I saved myself and met a really nice hot ice-cube who offered me a ride till I drove off._ I just smiled.

"WHAT!? You hurt yourself or who hurt you they will pay quick hinata get me ninja stars!" Me and Hinata sweat dropped at the blonds actions.

"It was an accident okay relax and don't worry ill go wrap it right now" Hinata dropped my hand gently.

"Are you sure sakura-chan? I can always wrap it for you so it will be quicker" The purple head girl asked politely.

"Im sure" Before I could get up the stairs I was stopped . . . again. Why does everyone keep stopping me?

"WAIT!? YOU DIDN'T FORGET WHAT TOMORROW WAS DID YOU!?" baka asked me.

"How could I forget I mean you harass me about it every TIME I SEE YOU!" I smacked him on the head. He gave me the puppy look in reply while scratching his swollen head.

"Well then don't forget its not uniform you get to wear whatever and maybe even while youre there you could meet a nice gu-" This time hinata smacked him on the head. Then she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. I laughed for real for once. They then stared at me in shock with a look of O.

"Naruto im sorry its just-" Hinata was pulled into a bear hug.

"IM SO GLAD WE HAVE THIS CLOSE RELATIONSHIP FOR YOU TO HIT ME YOU DON'T EVEN HIT NEJI!" Neji is hinatas cousin ive never met him but he knows about me living with naruto. Only , and hinata that's it and uncle no duh.

I sweatdropped at the blonds actions while hinata turned red. Only hinata would still blush at her boyfriends actions.

"Anyways ill see you guys at school I guess goodnight and hit him again hinata for me" I headed toward the stairs while hearing goodnight from a calm girls voice and GOODNIGHT SAKURA-CHAN from a loud males voice.

I quickly took a shower to wash the blood from my body it wasn't much but it got on my clothes great. As I got out I took out the medical wrap and tape and wrapped my fingers after putting some healing otiment I had bought not too long ago.

Doing this reminded me of my mother and how she was a doctor at the hospital in suna before everything happened she was one of the greatest medics in the country. I hoped to have fallen in line with her to become a medic as well. But I still didn't know how far I could make it without just giving up.

I put on my white tank top and pink shorts and fell in bed as egestion hit me. I thought about school and how my parents used to be there with me. And this was my first time going back to school without them.

I closed my eyes and let the memories fill my dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxX Downstairs XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata POV:

"Hinata-chan don't turn into teme and start hitting me all the time or neji!" Naruto screamed. Rubbing his sore head.

Naruto and me were sitting on the couch together flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. We finally decided on a comedy.

"Naruto?" I asked quietly. He looked up from the TV.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about tomorrow?" I asked the hyper blonde. "What do you mean" Now pausing the movie.

"I mean only neji and me and you know about her and shes never even met Neji before how do you think theyre going to react especially when they see her shoulder" I asked

"I know sakura and shes going to try very very **very** hard to keep that scar covered even we don't see it as much but I guess I should talk to them before they meet her, ive got an idea ill text them!" Throwing his fists in the air.

"Naruto I don't think this kind of discussion should be dealt with through pho-"

"No I know that I mean ill text the to come to school early and then ill tell them then!" He hugged me. Bear hug!

"Naruto c-c-a-a-n-t b-b-r-e-a-t-th-e" The blonde set me down.

"That's actually a good idea thou naruto-kun" He smiled dumly. "I know"

"But naruto for future refrences don't bring up the whole meeting a guy again thing please you know why she doesn't go out with people" He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

1.

2.

3.

"OOOOOOO now I get it oh yeah about **him** I forget but how do we even know he's not dead yet I mean think about it I would probalily kill him if I saw him" I layed my head on my shoulder.

"Naruto there's just some things in life you just know about and when he dies im sure sakura will feel some type of relief even if she doesn't know it"

"I hope you're right but for now let's just wait till sakura-chans first day" My boyfriends smiled greatly at me.

Only so many things made him happy from sakura and me to making jokes and getting in fights with neji.

And Ramen lot and lots of ramen:P


	3. Mystery Girl?

**Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?**

Summary: I told myself I would never forget what had happened. That one day changed my life forever. People say that no matter what you'll always have your family. Well in this case they were taken from me .I was scared to always remember what happened. But I told myself letting people in my life would only make matters worse. I could never love family or friends or even anything more than that into my life because I was lost in life and scared to love again. That is till I meet a certain Uchiha. High school fic.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Not naruto or any of it characters. This idea came to me and I needed a lot of characters in it and what not and what not best to use then naruto so here I am. ENJOY! Don't own the song either just making that clear,

I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?

Always-Saliva

My alarm clock from hell. That is what I named the torture device that wakes me up in the mornings.

I didn't mind getting up early but the fact of waking up to an annoying noise makes me twitch. Even if I did wake up Naruto which apparently he left early today wonder why? But gives me more times to change. When I do wake him up I would just watch him leave and do nothing so at least today I had something to _really_ do.

I took another quick shower before drying and doing my long pink locks. I decided to leave my hair down today and just leave it the way it was which was long and had a nice flow to it. I have my mother's hair this made me smile. I don't wear make-up I think it's a waste of time unless you're going somewhere important and school was not on of these events.

I threw on a simple black V-neck with some black skinny jeans and my pea-coat over my clothes since it was late November and was a bit cold outside. Before running out I grabbed my boots and locked the door and left making sure I had everything.

Messenger bag: Check

Keys: check

Myself: check

I was ready to go now. I kicked my leg over my bike put in the keys and drove out of the drive-way.

During the daytime I never really went out unless it was for food or something. But today was the day I faced one of my fears that had haunted me since that day.

Judgmental, Arrogant, spoiled, teenagers. What a joy.

It's not like im afraid of them im afraid of the type of rumors that will spread because after all and last night will show many that I am a fighter I haven't given up yet.

* * *

Sasukes POV

The dobe just had to have us here early didn't he I mean what could be so urgent as to this-

_Hey guys this is naruto obviously but anyways come to school early okay you guys its urgent its really important _

_From-The dobe_

Why did I even have him in my contacts?

Last night was a very strange night first I meet this girl who's held captive because of me. Then she beats him senseless and walks away _then_ she declines a ride from me I mean so many girls would've died then and there to be in her position. And pink hair? It must've been real but why couldn't I get her out of my head?

All night I tossed and turned thinking about the pink haired Haruno girl I met the night before.

Now here I am on the school steps waiting with Hyuga, Shikamaru and his girlfriend Ino, Tenten [who apparently is dating the Hyuga]and myself. Waiting in the cold for dobe and his girlfriend.

I was wearing a simple black tee and my jacket from last night with jeans pretty similar to what Hyuga was wearing.

While I was thinking about a certain pink haired girl ,Ino and Shikamaru were talking well ino was talking while Shikamaru just nodded and squeezed in troublesome every chance he got. Tenten and Neji were also talking most likely about weapons or school or just life when naruto appeared with Hinata.

"Hey guys you're here early!" He yelled happily while I just walked up to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"I wonder why dobe" Something inside of me was telling me to come thou like an insitcict I just hope that whatever this hyperactive,annoying,very troublesome blond had to say was important. Now I sound like Shikamaru. Great.

"Well I greet you here today because something well-um-where should I start?" Hinata quickly saw the worry in her boyfriends eyes the fear of saying the wrong words andso she spoke up for him.

"Narutos cousin is coming to school with us and today is her first day" Everyone raised an eyebrow even me.

"And you called us her today this early to tell us this why?" I asked confused. Cousin since when did he have a cousin?

"That's the thing TEME geez be patient anyways well she um she hasn't been to school in a while and she has abitofapast" Whispering the last part everyone's ears perked up trying to hear naruto.

"What was the last part again" Neji asked eyebrow still raised.

"She has a bit of a past" Hinata continued, never heard her speak this much to all of us must be important "You guys may or may not have heard about the Haruno family killing back a couple months ago"

Haruno!? And Killing in two sentences I mean she might know how to fight but killing? Now naruto had my full attention. Hopefully it wasn't the Haruno I know I mean there's plenty of Haruno out there. Right?

"Well that was her family and she is narutos cousin even if they have different last names but she survived and has been living with Naruto-Kun every since" So it was her family thank god I thought I meet a killer last night [lol]

Ignoring the Naruto-Kun Ino asked "She got shot right or stabbed or something I remember some type of injury"

"Yeah she got shot and cut around the shot like he took the bullet out it's like he wanted her to live but not escape she did both" Naruto answered for once calmly.

"How long has she been living with you Naruto this is the first we've ever heard of her till now" Tenten asked one of her best friends, naruto.

"For about seven months' but she didn't want me to tell anyone because she didn't really want people to ask questions and up until now she was homeschooled"

"I mean I knew she was here but I didn't know she was living with you and you never told me the details all I knew was you had a mysterious cousin in town not in your house or the victim of a brutal murder" Neji explained. Hinata gave an apogetic look and Ino blurted out

"So that's why you never wanted us at you house I always wondered why?" "Troublesome women" "What did you say!?"Um. . . . . . "

"Im sorry but look okay she's not used to being around people she's been through a lot and me and you teme we lost our parents but in her case she watched them basically die and now she resents herself against the world and she only leaves the house at night to go out"

Now this caught my attention the girl I met last night was out alone my age last name Haruno if this really was her then it really is a small world.

**You know you're happy [wink wink]**

Who are you and what are you talking about?

**Im inner you everyone has one but back on subject you know you like her I mean she kickass bro**

Hn I need to listen

"I just need you're guys help I know I didn't tell you guys about her but she need friends im not forcing her onto you guys but I think together we can help her and I have an idea"Naruto spoke. Hinata asked "What kind of idea Naruto-kun?" He grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer dramatically and put his other free fist in the air "A great idea! Believe it!"

Everyone I mean everyone who heard this sweatdropped even the ice cubes of sasuke uchiha and neji Hyuga.

"Since weve never had the annual sports gathering for the football team at my house wecan have it there this weekend tomorrow night since its Thursday today and this will give her a way to meet more guys god knows she needs it. . ." Whispering the last part. Hinata glared. "We had this discussion naruto you know why" Now im wondering why?! What was up with her and guys wait why am I even worrying it might not even be her.

The annual sports party is basically all the football players get together at a players house and just have a party. I've only hosted one and it made my temper go through the roof I was pissed at the mess. Never again.

"What do you say are you guys in or what!?" Naruto yelled with a wide grin.

"Well I know im in and if im in then you're in shika-kun!" Ino dragged her boyfriend in to gather hands." Troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled placing his hand over inos.

"Im in!" Tenten yelled. She turned to Neji exorcist style. "I know where you live and I own many weapons Neji! you catching my lingo?"

Neji gulped, The Neji was scared of his own girlfriend I would never let him live this through. He and Tenten joined and Naruto were already in on helping this "Haruno" girl why should I help they have enough people and I don't even know if she's the right girl im thinking of.

All eyes were on me. "Come on Sasuke this is why naruto calls you teme because you're a basta-"

"If Im doing this so are you Uchiha" Neji glared. Cutting tenten off.

"Why should I help someone I don't even know?" I Calmly asked. Energetic response. " Because you know what's it like to lose someone sasuke and you have itachi at least you have that she has a cousin and his girlfriend and when she meets everyone else then she'll have them to but come on Sasuke. . . . " Utter silence.

". . . . "

"Okay I know this is off subject and the tension is high but OMG SASUKE SPEAKS MORE THEN ONE SENTECE IT'S A MIRACLE!" Ino threw her arms around Shikamaru tightening him in a bear-hug. "Next time Sasuke you decide to SPEAK do it when im not around I pay the consequences" He claimed trying to pull ino off who just tighten the hug in reply.

Everyone but sasuke and neji laughed.

Back to serious.

"Fine TEME but im sure when you meet her you'll change your mind quick speaking of which here she comes."Naruto spoke eyeing Sasuke. Naruto continues.

"One more thing if she does happen to show her shoulder don't stare you'll know why" Everyone nodded in agreement.

All eyes turned to the sound of speeding metal and sped by was a black motorcycle and I think i saw a glimpse of pink as well.

_Hn I wonder what if it is her? Smirking to myself._

"SASUKE-TEME! WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING!?"

* * *

_Well here goes nothing_ I thought as I pulled up to an empty space in the school parking lot.

I don't know if my bike was to loud or no one here had ever seen a motorcycle before but apparently I was attracting a lot of unwanted attention. So in other words I guess driving my bike might not have been the smartest thing to do.

Note to self NEVER AGAIN ON THE FIRST DAY RIDE YOUR BIKE!IF TRYING TO AVOID ATTENTION. But I guess being new attracts people anyways but still.

I pulled down on the brake while turning off my bike I had my head down trying to avoid all the eyes that were placed on me. I debated with myself weather or not I should take off the helmet or just keep it on all day. But it all leads back to attention so to hell with it.

I pulled off my helmet still ignoring the glares. I had to flip my long hair for it get out of my eyes. And I heard gasps in return.

No no no! Can they see my shoulder do they recognize me!?

**YOUR HAIR IS PINK YOU MORON!**

Oh yeah ha-ha I forgot

A small crowd was beginning to form around me and my bike. Geez noisy much? Or what?

I was trembling under my clothes this is exactly what I didn't want to happen I can already hear the murmurs and im not even in the school yet!

"Is that pink? Must be fake" Oh no she did not just call my hair fake. Some snob with redish hair and glasses in the front said staring right at me. I quickly got off my bike placing my helmet on top ignoring if it fell. I walked over to this chick and confronted her.

"First off my hair is pink no duh and second its not fake you want to see fake go look in the mirror other then that BACK OFF" Raising my voice toward the end. She just rolled her eyes and walked off along with two other girls I could already tell they were the "mean girls" off the school by the way everyone backed off and made a way through for them when they walked away.

"Pathetic. . "I muttered to myself only to be spoken to by a familiar blond.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHO YOU TALKING TO!" Remind me to kill him later. I turned to face naruto and saw hinata along with him slowly shaking her head mouthing a sorry to me.

"Some red-head who had the nerve to call me fake not even two minutes and im already been confronted on the whole reason I didn't want to come to school" Naruto and Hinata sighed. "D-don't w-w-o-rry a-bout h-her sak-ura" I looked up with a face of shock. I reacted quick before naruto could stop me I pushed hinata aside and stood to face her making sure naruto couldn't hear.

"Hinata why are you stuttering you avent done this since the first time I talked to you over the phone remember" She sighed.

"I k-know s-sak-ura but im worried for you so I s-stu-tter i-is all" My purple-haired friend smiled a little. "Don't be worried but please no more stuttering lets show everyone the hinata I know and love okay? I quickly hugged her and she nodded in return.

"SAKURA-CHAN HINATA-CHAN DON'T SO THAT AGAIN I WAS WORRIED AND COME ON WE HAVE TO GET YOU SIGNED IN!" The hyper blonde pulled me and hinata inside toward a building. [the gang is already in class not outside]

"NARUTO you baka why are you so loud poor hinata I don't know how you deal with him!?" I yelled quietly. Hinata shrugged against narutos grip. "Me what about you, You actually live with him" Me and hinata laughed. Naruto half turned still dragging.

"Im not that bad and you guys know you LOVE ME!" Hinata turned red while I stuck out my tongue.

"Well this is it!" Naruto glady yelled pointing to a sign that said "Principals office".

"Remember Tsunade?" I nodded. "Uncles jiraiya friend? I don't know if you met her or not but she is the reason you're here in this school at least she was able to get you in even if school already started she is really nice and you can't miss her she had blond hair and big –"

"I remember" I stopped him with my finger "I knew it was a friend just not Tsunade but yes no need to describe her and in front of your girlfriends come on?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. Hinata pulled him away.

"Your class is the same as ours so its down this hall first door on the left" Hinata pointed down the hall. I nodded a yes. While she pushed a struggling naruto away while he was yelling things like "What is she gets lost" or "gets kidnapped on the way?!" Hinata would calm him and tell him "Its just down the hall" and "were in a school how is that possible to get kidnapped while you're inside"

I was inwardly thanking hinata while walking into the office. Being greeted by a woman most likely in her late twenty's with short black hair and black eyes. She waved hello. I simply nodded in return.

"You must be Miss Haruno Tsunade was very eager to have you join us today shell be with you in just a moment by the way im Shizune" She extended her arm. I gladly shook it in return not trying to be rude so I spoke "Sakura".

At that moment another office door was slammed open to reveal Tsunade. I remember her. I met her on the day of my parents funeral and she was my doctor at the local hospital when I had to go for check-ups to make sure my wounds weren't infected. She was a part-time doctor as well and as I could tell by her appreance she was stressed.

Her shiny blond hair was everywhere and her clothes were wrinkled and had a brown stain on the top of her shirt that looked like. . . Sake? I ve seen these stains many times before at local bars where drunks would spill sake and other continents on top of themselves. And I remember about a month ago some guy decided he wanted to see what a girl would do is a random substance that happened to be sake was poured on you and in return my reaction proved a point Never I mean NEVER do that again. Let's leave it at that.

"SHIZUNE IM GOING CRAZY IN HERE!CAN YOU BELIEVE THE NERVE OF SOME OF THESE STU-" She must've noticed me standing there with a look of innocent on my face. She smiled. I was trying to hold back a laugh first she's yelling at innocent Shizune im assuming about students then she's smiling at me. Hilarious.

"Oh Sakura it's been so long" She pulled me into a hug. I was released "Well my office is a little full as you can see by the way I look trust me you've seen me in better states but Shizune here is handing me your transcripts and schedule for you to fill out and loo at" Shizune took this as a sigh to give her the papers and quickly handed them to a smiling Tsunade.

After a minute or two of silence besides the noise of the pen on paper from me filling out paperwork I had no parent to fill out bu the way which only made me cry on the inside. I handed it over to Tsunade who handed me a schedule like a trade almost.

I read my classes with the room numbers [to lazy to make a schedule sorry]

"Now if you need anything and anything at all just tell me and you have all classes with naruto and hinata they practically begged for your schedule to be identical to yours" I smiled at the thought of naruto harassing someone but hinata she must truly love me as a sister to do that for me. My true friends. . .

Before I walked out Tsunade spoke "By the way Sakura your mother and father would be truly be proud of you, you know doing this" She winked and closed the door leaving me in the hallway trying to ignore the tears that threatened to come out. All this time seven months and I choose now to cry!? What's wrong with me I thought as I descended down the hallway.

"Well this is it" I quietly said to myself. Knocking my heart rate quickened. "COME IN!" A loud voice yelled from the other end.[im just going to make the whole group in everybody's same classes its easier]

I entered the room and everyone went quiet and I heard a gasp and also a "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" You can only imagine who said that. Great! I thought.

The teacher was a middle aged man with white hair and a mask covering half of his face and a scar on his right eye. He was crouched on his desk very weird I might add and had a little orange book in his hands that was labeled Icha Icha paradise. Then it hit me that's my uncles book the ones that he writes! Old pervert now my teacher was a pervert to. Weird.

I didn't bother to look at the kids as I tried to keep a calm face even thou my face was trembling on the inside. He smiled under his mask and greeted me with a "Yo im Kakashi Hatake you're sensei" "Sakura Haruno" He looked gloom when I had said my name apparently he knew my last name. I heard no gasps when everyone heard my last name so that's good no one knew me besides naruto and hinata of course who wee waving to me I could tell out of the corner of my eye.

"You may sit next to let me see oh of course we have we opened seat next to. . . " He stopped. "Sasuke Uchiha please stand up"

My heart stopped. It was him. He went here NO! Oh man why do the worst situations happen to me. He may be good looking but that didn't matter he knew what happened last night and if he told naruto, Naruto would Kill me or at least hunt down that guy with the knife and kill him or kill Sasuke for not being able to react quick enough. If he even knew him.

"TEME STOP SITTING THERE LIKE A. . A. . A TEME AND STAND UP FOR MY COUSIN! Naruto yelled at the black-haired buy who sat there in shock. I gasped quietly and stood there staring at him wondering if he remembered me. Well of course why else would he be in shock.

**Again you have pink hair who would forget!?**

Oh no one asked you be quiet!  
While trying to ignore my inner I didn't even notice Sasuke speaking. "There no need to stand im pretty sure she knows who I am" He replied staring at me with a I-knew-id-see-you-again-look. I pouted why him of all people. I quickly sat down ignoring his gaze but one voice caught my attention.

"Why does she get to sit next to him!?" That red-head from earlier yelled at Kakashi who rolled his eyes in return. "Karin be quiet" So Karin was his name. Oh sorry her name but what was the difference she had s masculine figure not like muscles but no curves [lol when I first put he it was a language mistake I do it all the time but I went with it lol]

"TEME YOU KNOW SAKURA-CHAN!?" " Not personally but yes" He calmly replied while I glared with a don't-you-dare look on my face. He smirked. Stupid handsome smirk!  
"Well this is going to sound weird I know but this is a good part and im giving you a free period so I can focus so talk quietly" Silence and giggles till Naruto yelled "DIRTY PERV JUST CAUSE MY UNCLE WRITES THEM DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD READ THEM!" I couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke turned towards me I wasn't looking directly at him just through the corner of my eye. But I could see his muscular figure and Drak hair and eyes.

No No No! Stop it Sakura don't do it its not worth it even if he is cute we cant put him in danger the only thing we could be would be friends but nothing else. This sucked.

To Be Continued. . . .

* * *

**Was it good?**

**It took forever to do sorry if its late but please review! And comment but nothing mean i mean it is my first fanfiction lol ch.4 will be up soon either today or tomorrow. . .hopefully :)**


	4. First Class and Challenge?

**Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?**

Summary: I told myself I would never forget what had happened. That one day changed my life forever. People say that no matter what you'll always have your family. Well in this case they were taken from me .I was scared to always remember what happened. But I told myself letting people in my life would only make matters worse. I could never love family or friends or even anything more than that into my life because I was lost in life and scared to love again. That is till I meet a certain Uchiha. High school fic.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Not Naruto or any of the characters that would be way awesome but im not that creative and if I did own it id try not to make Sasuke such a douche but that's the whole point of Fan fiction to change and create but no matter what [sigh] I'll never own naruto [sniff sniff]

I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?

Always-Saliva

Sakura POV:

Out of all classes why did naruto have to get me in this classroom!? THAT MORON!? But I have no one to blame but myself if I hadn't been out none of this would've happened but still why is he staring at me it's not like he's never seen my hair and we clarified that when we met. But even if he knew about my hair he still knew nothing about me nobody did. A lot about what had happened that day still haunts me and keeps me up at night and it's not by choice. It sucks. Big time.

* * *

Sasuke POV:

So it is her. I should've known not many people have the last name Haruno. But something about her was different besides the obvious of pink hair that was . . . odd still she seemed away like she just wasn't here but sometimes I feel that way to. Especially when you only have your friends to bring you back to reality and in my case my brother but she really didn't have anyone.

She had Naruto and as much as I hate to say it he may have actually have been a help. She looks healthy and doesn't look like the type to turn to drugs to ease the pain of losing someone close to you. Sakura and I both didn't turn to those alternatives and because of that we meet here today in this perverted sensei's class.

Naruto had walked over to me while I was in my daze of thinking and pulled up in a chair filling the gap between me and Sakuras desks. Naruto was squinting his eyes at me. "How do you know my pink-haired-green-eyed-girl-cousin-family-person-best friend-slash-ramen-buddy-besides-hinata-and-sometimes-you?" Not even gasping for air. I glared. And when I turned to see Sakuras expression she was pulsing red.

"Naruto-BAKA we don't really know each other I met him one night while I was out" Crossing her arms. I smirked so she wanted to keep our little aquntence to ourselves. I smirked.

"Woah woah woah you and the teme didn't hook-up right?" Twiddling with his fingers like Hinata does. I raised my hand before someone beat me to it. Naruto let out an Ow THAT HURT as sakura dropped her hand from hitting his melon of a head. "Don't ever say that again especially with someone I don't even know" She hissed.

What is up with her and guys I guess affection this is going to be hard. . .

**Oh hey ice cube I was just wondering whats going to be hard?**

Hn,nothing

**Oh I know what you mean hard for you to get to know Sakura [wink wink]**

Hn

**I may be you and a little more perverted but you better make a move before someone else does genius and by the way OUR friends are coming over here so in other words you blew this chance!**

Hn, ignoring you

**Maybe if you let me out for a minute I could convince her to go on a dat-**

Wih that last statement I blocked myself staring and the whole gang who was now coming over her which consisted of Ino , Shikamaru , Tenten , Neji , And Hinata all the girls were smiling and grinning most likely eager to meet Sakura official and the Hyuga and nara were just there to be there thou Neji and Nara sort of had a look of curiosity in their eyes probability because they heard me say I "know" her already.

Should I make a move. No that's very un-sasukeish of me.

Today went from getting up serious to coming to school curious to having a serious conversation causing me to become more curios and now here I am confused. Today was either really good or really bad.

As Nara would say what a drag. . . .

* * *

Sakura POV:

I was fuming from what Naruto had said about me and guys. Naruto knew better its not like id be mad forever I easily forgive especially for something as small as this but every time I even think about dating or any more relationship then a friend my mind tells me no and my inner says yes of course its perverted at times but his words will haunt me forever. He reminds me every night in my dreams or nightmares. I shook the thought off and smiled at the now approaching gang.

I saw:

A girl/woman/person that was waving at me with blonde hair and blue eyes similar to Narutos look. She had her hair in a clean ponytail with her bangs to the side covering part of her face. You could tell easily that she loved purple. She had on a white V-neck similar to the one I had on with purple skinny-jeans on with purple converse. Lots of Purple. But she looked friendly and that's all that mattered.

Next I saw a girl with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair in two neat buns. She had a unique figure it said Im-a-mean-fighting-machine-and-will-not-go-down-without-a-fight but on another end she looked like the type of person to be by you till the end and that was what a true friends held. This brown haired girl wore a White button down shirt buttoned up with dark blue jeans and a black jacket similar to mine but mine was leather. She walked over with her hand on her hip also waving with her free hand.

Hinata also walked along these two girls but something caught my eye. This one boy really looked like her. This must be Neji Hinatas cousin. I only knew little about him and all he knew was I was supposable in town but we never got into detail and never met till now. Him and Hinata had the same beautiful pale eyes but instead of an out of the ordinary color of hair his hair was a simple dark brown and was long. Very handsome I must say. Very buff and masculine like Sasuke and Naruto.

The boy next to him looked very plain and tired. Either that or lazy. He was yawning every time I sparred a glance at him. He had a somewhat pineapple shaped head and was also very masculine looking but from the looks of it he slept more than he was awake. I inwardly giggled to myself. How was this guy buff when he was constinently yawning and kept muttering to himself things that I could only make out bits and pieces but it sounded like trouble-something and what-drag that's it.

I looked over at Sasuke who apparently had been looking at me as well. Onyx met Emerald by mistake but a good mistake. His eyes were like mine I was able to hide emotion pretty good it's a trait you pick up from losing everything you block out the world at least for a while and his eyes read that. They were plain and dull with much excitement at the same time.

"Hello Sakura-Chan" Snapping his fingers to bring me back to life" I want to meet my friends!" The blonde haired excitedly yelled how does he even sit down with all that energy. Its still early to. I quickly snapped out of my daze and tore the gaze between me and the Uchiha I think like I could forget his name please it would be like forgetting my own hair color and once you've seen my hair you never forget.

"Hi Im ino for once when I listen to Naruto it was worth it you really are pretty!" I didn't even notice that everyone now had a circle formed around me and Sasuke.

"yeah weve learned to ignore the un-important stuff which is almost everything" The bun-haired girl laughed at her own joke along with all the other girls. Naruto did his signature pout face. "It's not that bad? Meanies" I laughed.

"By the way Im tenten or weapons mistress as some call me but you're my friend so you can call me whatever" I stopped. Friend? I actually had a friend for once besides naruto and hinata. Maybe this school was good for once. Tears threated my eyes as I smiled to look up at her. She smiled in return.

"Hey she's my friend to but there's not much to say besides ino I have no nicknames" Ino pouted. Tenten poked her head. "Aa be quiet ino we could just call you pig!" Tenten laughed along with me and the normally shy Hinata. "Whatever" Ino smiled. They must joke with that a lot. An arm extended towards me.

"Neji, it's nice to finally meet someone who's either not a fan girl or these three over here" Hinata cousin politely said. I could tell byt eh way him and Tenten sat by each other and walked together a lot either they were really good friends or they were obviously dating. I go with option 2. I shook his hand noticing I hadn't really said anything only to Naruto and no one else.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura its nice to meet you all" I smiled brightly. The pineapple kid spoke "Nara Shikamaru nice to meet you" I nodded in return with a "Same to you" Look.

"Oh so apparently now that we know you and you know us how do you know this ice-cube over here" Tenten pointed to Sasuke? Ice-cube I mean he looked cold and didn't say anything when naruto said we hooked up but was he really cold?

"We don't really know each other we've just met before" Sasuke spoke. "But nothing official and by the way did you say fan girls?" Trying to change the subject. Sasuke frowned he must know I really don't want naruto to know what happened.

"OFF SUBJECT AGAIN BUT WHOLELY CRAP TEME IS SAYING WHOLE SENTENCES AGAIN!" My baka of a cousin yelled. How were we related? Sasuke "hn" and went back to being cold. Great to know that he's back sarcastically thinking. Che he could at least smile instead of smirking.

"And yes fan girls we all have one and it sucks" Neji spoke pointing to Shikamaru, Sasuke [no surprise there], Including himself, And Naruto?

I burst out laughing. Everyone stared with a what expression on they're faces. I couldn't help it Naruto fan club were they high?

"Naruto –laugh-fan club?!" I continued along with Hinata and the rest of the girls to join in laughing. Naruto stood up. "What's wrong with that huh SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto with his hands on his back hovering over me. "Naruto I've known you for how long and im just now hearing about this and are they like junkies or something?"

"why do they have to be junkies?" Naruto asked hugging a blushing hinata.

"Because they must high to join a fan club for you I mean the only girl who can be with you is obviously Hinata She's smart and nice but them they're high" This got everyone to laugh while Hinata blush Naruto anime cried and I even got the boys to laugh. After it settled down Ino asked.

"Where did you to meet at" Pointing to me and Sasuke. Cant they just drop it!? And why is that teme smirking!?  
"Don't do it Sasuke" Only he knew what I was talking about. Thinking of what happened I looked down to my still bandaged hand I guess now they'll all see it because of this teme!  
"Oh ill dare" Stupid Uchiha spoke.

"Well as you all know I was out doing business for my brother nothing illegal just the you owe me money now give it please type of thing" Naruto wide eyed from sasuke speaking so much. He turned to me "He wouldn't give it up so he decided to take a hostage" Pointing at me. I sunk in my chair as everyone wide eyed. Naruto blurted out "SAKURA! IS THAT WHY YOUR HAND IS CUT!?" He ran over and pulled my hand to show them my bloody bandage still wrapped on my hands.

"TEME WHY DIDN'T YOU REACT!?" Naruto turned red while hinata pulled him back. "He did and that guy didn't hurt me this kind happened before our little encounter' I shyly spoke head down ignoring everyones shocked gazes and that A-holes stares.

"Continue" Shikamaru spoke holding a certains blonds hand. "Well apparently she did that wound to herself but she got away without my help apparently your little helpless cousin has some tricks up her sleeves" I frowned. "First off U-C-H-I-H-A I am not helpless and yes I did react" I crossed my arms and leaned back.

"So you know how to get away from a mad man with a gun!?" Ino yelled. The whole class got quiet Kakashi looked up from his "novel".

"Sorry everyone shes just loud carry on!" Tenten yelled .Everyone did as the weopans mistress told them to.

"He didn't have a gun he had a knife I've dealt enough with guns" Whispering the last part I think Sasuke heard it thou he stared at me with a sad expression.

"So you can use knifes but how'd you get the cut then" Pointing to my hand Neji asked eyebrow raised. "Ikindofbrokeaglass" Q: All eyebrows raise.

"What?" Neji asked. "Ikindofgotmadandbrokeaglass" "WHAT!?" Naruto yelled. I looked up and frowned. "I KIND OF GOT MAD AND BROKE A GLASS!" I yelled. Everyone's face went to an O expression. Naruto frowned. "How'd you beak a glass? Sasuke asked. I smirked. "Remember ive got a lot of tricks up my sleeve and I just broke it ask Naruto I have inhuman strength" Naruto quickly nodded and hinata did as well.

"SASUKE YUOTEME WHO WAS THIS GUY WHO ALMOST MOST LIKELY HURT SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto bluntly yelled causing stares and glares. "I didn't even have a name just a description and it seems like she can handle herself. Pointing towards me. I grinned. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

"You're still an ass Uchiha" Neji spoke. Sasuke death glared. Weird communication. Ino broke the silence. "So im surprised Karin hasn't come over here all Sasuke-Kun I love you!" Ino mocked Sasuke frowned in return to the loud blonde. Laughter begin.

"She's probalitlty scared Sakura will tell her off again" Shikamaru laughed. I smiled for once a real smile. Maybe for once I had true friends.

"Oh well she had it coming and that was you?" Tenten asked playfully punching the still glaring Neji. I nodded in return.

"Sakura-Chan youre very brave" Hinata spoke. "And you're very brave and you know why" I claimed and she slightly turned red when naruto asked why It was because of her being able to not stutter when I asked her to she listened. The boys continued to glare. They glared. A LOT. Us girls and naruto had a conversation.

"So you and Sasuke no wonder he was in a daze" Ignoring the face she was talking about dating I mean I couldn't get mad its not like she knew why I didn't date but still. "No way I doubt he even likes me besides I don't date" I responded calmly. Ino shrugged. Whatever you say" _Sasuke in a daze id kill to see that not really kill thou . . . weird._

'What about you and_ Shika-Ku" I mocked her voice._ She blushed red in return while tenten and hinata laughed Naruto was still clinging to a red Hinata most likely think about ramen and not even listening. "Yes so?" Playfully being rude you could tell by the way she was already close to me that wed be great friends.

"Whatever you" Using her words against her I turned to a laughing Tenten. "Don't worry I didn't forget you wither " Tenten stopped laughing and actually turned red as a tomato. Everyone laughed I was practically falling out of my seat. This really was fun.

Till the bell rang _Ugh next class _weather I have it with them or not considering I knew this because while I was talking someone took my schedule [ino] and told me before we all left that everyone had the same classes together. But still there'd be other kids.

Before I got up I was stopped by a certain black-haired teme as naruto referred to him. Now I knew why I mean I met him last night but all he did was hn this hn that then he would glare. What a life.

He handed me a note and turned to leave. Weird. Before I could open the note. Naruto screamed. "Sakura! Come on!" Ready to drag me I told him to go ahead because the class was right across the hall I could find it on my own. Baka. He obligated but after I threatened his ramen he quickly left dragging Hinata along with him.

The note read

_Tricks up your sleeve huh? Well you're not the only one Me you gym class sparring you in or out?_

_Sasuke_

Naruto must've seen this note because sasuke was crossed out and was written over is was chicken-ass-head. I couldn't help but accept I mean seven months ago I was weak and defenseless I learned this the hard way but now. . .

Now I improved me throwing skills [knifes and Kunai] and my speed there's no way he would win. No way had I quickly written Hell yeah on the back. Before walking to my next class smiling ignoring the stared and comments . . . Again. I walked into class the teacher told me to sit where I please which was in between Ino and Hinata but before I sat I slammed the now onto the Uchiha desk and smirked "You're on"

Two smirking teenagers in class with a note no one knows about what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A shorter answer would be what couldnt go wrong!**

**Next chapter more drama it's like a funny story at times but if it sucks im sorry it takes time and in the next one is lunch and gym but gym class actually brings more drama and a small hint to what the drama is involved it had to do with her uniform.**

**Thank you Shadow Wolf my first reviews thank you! R and R people I need opinions. It helps to know and give me some suggestions even if you want lol.**

**Chapter Five will be up soon I can't wait. I still have to do the party and the fight scene and other Always scenes.**


	5. Way to find out

**Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?**

Summary: I told myself I would never forget what had happened. That one day changed my life forever. People say that no matter what you'll always have your family. Well in this case they were taken from me .I was scared to always remember what happened. But I told myself letting people in my life would only make matters worse. I could never love family or friends or even anything more than that into my life because I was lost in life and scared to love again. That is till I meet a certain Uchiha. High school fic.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Not Naruto or any of the characters that would be way awesome but im not that creative and if I did own it id try not to make Sasuke such a douche but that's the whole point of Fan fiction to change and create but no matter what [sigh] I'll never own naruto [sniff sniff]

I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?

Always-Saliva

* * *

Sakura POV:

What surprised me the whole day are actually a couple things:

is a good thing I think is no one asked me much about my old life which is surprising because I could tell that Naruto had told his friends and word would get around but still they didn't ask much but I knew sooner or later they would and maybe even at lunch _ill _bring it up so I can get it out of the way. Only minor details.

had all the same classes together me and the whole crew [Ino,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Tenten,Neji,Hinata,Naruto [idiot]] Which was good.

3. Sasuke kept shooting glance at me and how would I know not only could I feel his gorgeous eyes on me but also I looked at him as well. I mean who wouldn't; I may have changed since last year but im still a girl.

My classes went by quick and easy one guy at least in all my classes would give me puppy eyes and ask e out I would nicely and politely say no and look to see Sasuke glaring and once I think I heard him sigh in relief.

Lunch came and I wasn't to hungry but I quickly got in line as Naruto tried to hold his bag and hold three large bowls of balancing ramen. To mu knowing he soon dropped them on some poor souls head. **Hot soul!** No not now inner but yes hot.

"NARUTO!" He yelled charging toward him.

Whoever this was he looked pretty mad at naruto and looked ready to hit him before I stepped in front of my cousin protectively. "Look im sorry about your hair" Which was now clean from ramen and must I say was adorable. I inwardly slapped myself.

This boy was a senior he looked maybe a year older but to him I was short I went to about his nose. He had dark almost completely black eyes and black hair. He looked like Sasuke almost but sasuke eys read more his said Im-mad-and-need-beat-something-up look to them. He wore a jock jacket which after asking naruto I found out all the guys even Shikamaru played football which I found funny. Ans Sasuke was the captain no surprise there._ Even looking at another cute guy im thinking about sasuke snap out of it!_

This mysterious buy smiled and came closer. I had my hands up protectively ready to push him away if he tried to get to naruto. Idiot who got me in this mess even if he could fight I wouldn't have him doing it because of an accident.

"Don't worry its ok maybe you could help me out?" Devilish grin curse his cuteness. "Well I need to go ge the rest of this idiots mistake out of my hair maybe you could come with alone time no one arou-" Being cut off by my hero. "I . . um .. "

"Enough sai she cant accompany you right now anyways" **He saved us,** **stupid hot guy was distracting us from saying no**

"Who says that she cant? Huh Uchiha" Angrily speaking. Now was my time to shine. "I say and sorry about the noodles perhaps one of those drooling girls over there will accompany you" Sai let out a breath and glared at uchiha another enemy?

"Whatever ill see you around and next time Naruto your pretty little cousin won't be able to protect you" Walking away all dramatically. I tuned around. "Thanks Sasuke" Gathering my stuff that I dropped while going to defend my clumsy cousin. Hands came to stop me instead of leaving.

"I was serious about what I said" What? "What?" I spoke surprised he didn't mean. . . "About eating I sit with the same people as naruto so he won't have to follow you"

"Oh well thanks" Walking to my now new group of friends. Where I guess naruto had been dragged to by Hinata to avoid getting a face change from this sai character. Cute but deadly like my dear Uchiha over here. _Dear uchiha what's wrong with me?_

"Hello Sakura?" Being brought back to reality by Naruto "Next time you and hinata and I guess sasuke let me get beat up I can take him! Believe it" I slapped my kind-of large forehead. "Naruto sometimes I just want to take the stick that's shoved up his butt" Pointing to Sasuke who raised an eyebrow in return "And take that stick and shove it up your as-"

"Okay naruto watch it next time" Ino laughed at the end while I was glaring at my cousin. He would be dead meat without me right now. "So sakura Do you have any other friends back where you used to live" Ino nicely asked. If it had been anyone else I would've slapped her for being too noisy but she's my friend let's get this over with.

"Ino . . ." Shikamaru started I could tell he saw me hesitating to answer he may be lazy but like me he's very observant.

"No its ok um I had one god friend her name was kin" I started trying to ignore the pit in my stomach that was telling her to stop now and drop dead on the inside [lol not suicide just ignoring them and be a loner which she had been for a long time] "Kin and me were friends for a long time but even the night that well everything had happened" Everyone nodded for me to know that they knew what I meant. Sad faces formed. "She never visited me or even talked to me I haven't talked to her since that night and well when I was in the hospital Hinata here" Gesturing to the girl next to naruto "She helped me through and im in debt with her for that" Hinata smiled along with naruto and ino and tenten Shikamaru just pursed his lips while neji spoke. "Thank you for opening so much to us I know its hard me and hinata have also handled losing someone" I smiled sadly in agreement.

Hinata had told me about how neji and hinata lived with their Aunt and Uncle till her Aunt had died of an unknown sickness about a year ago. It was sad and hinata told me about how she forced erslef out of the house everyday till she one day had a dream about her last memories with her aunt and decided to slowly move on and become normal again. I was proud. _Maybe its time for me to move on but its worse the killer still lives and walks as a free man. . . . _

Thank you Hinata I whispered to the girl across from me. And I could actually see the grin that formed on her face.

Sasuke POV:

I was surprised that she had opened up that much to us. But I mean we all have to talk some days and you can either hold it in or let it out and she was obviously trying to get this over with in a good way. I needed to do that but not today. . .

You could tell by the look on this pink-haired girl next to me that she was sad about something. Maybe that her friend had left her and pretty much abdoned her when she needed her. This Kin girl sounded like a dirt-bag [didn't know what else to use that's not too harsh]

I smiled at the thought of Sakura before her parents died maybe happier I mean behind the smile you could tell she hid a lot. And I would to but even thou my parents died they weren't killed and I had Itachi. And at times I always thought this couldn't get any worse till today when I heard what happened to her that was horrible. I could never imagine watching your parents dying then physically feeling pain to add on to it.

_Why am I stressing over her so much? _I asked myself but not my inner even thou it still came out. Crap.

**You called?**

No I didn't

**You know you like her ask her out I mean you are finally going to her house tomorrow for the party thingy be happy **

Hn

Maybe I should be happy but wait.

"Dobe" I called he looked up from his bowl with food in his mouth still. Same old dobe.

"Teme" He replied swelling his third bowl of ramen. Why do I hang out with him? Ignoring the question I asked myself every day. I continued.

"Does Sakura know about the party tomorrow night at _your_ house?" I smirked usually I didn't like to get people in trouble but this is payback for prank calling my brother and telling him I was in jail. And Itachi got mad at me. Wth.

Sakura dropped her fork and death glared at naruto. Check and Mate.

**Mate that sounds good** ignoring you I hissed back. This whole inner thing was started to get more annoying.

Gulp "Well you see Sakura I kind of agreed and told the team that we could have the party at our humble home" Falling into his seat slowly Hinata glared at him _He didn't tell her!?_ hinata thought. _Hes screwed _everyone else thought while Sasuke smirked.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto hid behind a scared for narutos life and mad at him hinata. Sakura laughed. Everyone gave a wtf look.

"Im not mad but just remember I do the food shopping and if I just happen to loss my shopping list and forget to put ramen on it then that's only an accide-" Oh she's cruel to do that to naruto its not like he could take it back he already told the whole team. Naruto anime cried. Clinging to Sakuras leg.

"Please not the ramen! ANYTHING BUT THE RAMEN!" Naruto cried everyone laughed at the clingy naruto and grinning sakura. She can be cruel I like that I thought to myself My inner was really starting to get to my head even more now. All because of this odd-haired green eyed girl next to me.

Im falling for her and I haven't even known her a full day yet. Change subject.

"You ready for our little match s-a-k-u-r-a" Whispering to her. She turned red most likely form our close contact right now who wouldn't blush?

"It wont be so little once were through with it" Winking at me before getting up to throw away her food. Naruto glared a me squinting one eye.

"Hey teme can I ask you something?"

"You just did" Emotionless voice. He glared muttering something that sounded like chicken you can make out the rest.

"can you" squinting "STOP BREATH MOLESTING SAKURA-CHAN!" The whole cafeteria went silent. Sakura turned around in her seat clam face got up and smacked the lights out of naruto. He sprawled to the ground with Xs in his eyes. Anime style.

The bell rang while hinata turned to pick up naruto while muttering "You deserved that"

"Saved by the bell ill see you in gym uchiha" She turned to leave.

She really was something else.

* * *

Sakura POV:

I already knew my way to gym. You couldn't miss it was after all a big building with the letters GYM in bold letters. As I walked in the rest of the gang did as well. Ino with Shikamaru what an odd couple. Tenten and Neji. Cold guy tough girl still cute. Hinata and Naruto. Odd couple again but they made each other happy and hell what else could you ask for? Sasuke and. . .? No one.

Guess Ice cube hasn't met the right gal yet.

**First of all don't say gal and I wouldn't say he hasn't met the right gal yet you catching what im spelling for you? **My inner raged on me about. Maybe I could just date Sasuke. But. . .

Two problems.

I don't even know if he likes me apparently he must see me as tuff to ask me to spar with him and he's seen me beat a guy up twice my size but still I doubt he liked liked me not saying I didn't wish which is just selfish of me.

Orochimaru made a clear point to me that no matter where I go hell be there watching and waiting and the thought of his return meant someone would get hurt either me or someone else maybe he would wait till I fell in love then attack. . . Again.

I frowned at the thought of love. At this pint in life it might as well me impossible I mean loving my friends and family yes but anything other than that as to so much as Love with hugs and kisses. No. Not until Orochimaru was caught or dead.

"Earth to Sakura you have to get your uniform from Coach Anko" Ino said walking towards a door labeled Woman's Locker Room in pink. Sexist painters whoever did that pink. [lol had to throw that in there]

Hinata lightly pushed me towards A woman in her late twenties early thirties with Black short hair in a neat ponytail with grayish eyes. Pretty eyes. She wore a black tank top and White workout sweat pants [ I have no idea what they're called] She smiled in return to us approaching. I now relies the gym was cleared I guess everyone went to go change already even the boys.

"Oh you must be Haruno Sakura am I correct" She asked cheerfully "Well here's your uniform" Handing me a white-tanktopish shirt [shaped like a tank top but different material] and some red basketball shorts. Wait tank top?

"Um do you have a shirt with sleeves perhaps?" I asked kind of innocently so she would say YES! I didn't want everyone to see my scars just yet but I might not have a choice. Just stay cool. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Freaking out.

"Im sorry Haruno but this is all we have now go change" Hinata had given me space and was waiting by the door with a look of curiosity probalitly as to why I look like I just say a ghost. I walked in the locker room ignoring her gaze while trying not to mentally break down. Everyone went past me in slow motion.

Hinata stopped me "Sakura what happened?" I still had wide eyes as I trying not to be rude but failing ran into the bathroom stall and changed. If no one had to see just yet even if it was a difference of ten or one minutes the so be it. I changes real quick into my shorts then my shirts ignoring the knocks on the bathroom from ino asking what wrong I just told her to go ahead. And silence I must be the only one left in here.

I looked down in horror. Plain as daylight my whole scar was visible and the tank top was tight to expose it even more. Even if this outfit was somewhat cute everyone would see and everyone would know. I could've cried then and there and left school and never came back. My thought was interrupted by a pleading hinata. I thought she had left but that would be un like hinata she was always there. My best friend.

"Sakura please talk to me" I opened the door slowly and hinata gasped. It's not like she's never seen my scars but now she relised that everyone would see and she knew I wasn't ready yet. My gun wound was my business and the only ones who knew and seen the scars and accepted it was my blonde cousin and his girlfriend. NO ONE ELSE.

"Sakura im so sorry I must've forgot about the type of uniform im so sorry" Her eyes watered. She pitied me I hated pity loved hinata but despised pity. I relised she was dressed the same way and her hands were on her face. "Don't worry I'll be ok they need to see sooner or later right?" Smiling slightly.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" I sighed in relief hopefully no more pity from hinata. "Hinata it's now or never I can't hide it forever and after today everyone will know and ill face my fears so be glad now I have a reason to show. . .my friends" She smiled up at me. "Well let's do this" She gestured toward the door my stomach in knots.

Now or never, Now or never, Now or. . .Never?

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What will happen thats for me to know and for you to find out if youre interested,**

**How will Sasuke react? What about everybody else? WHY DID THAT UNIFORM HAVE TO BE SO REVEALING!? There would be no story without it being like that. Who will win Sasuke? or Sakura? Decisions decisions. . . . **

**Im trying!**


	6. Scars that remind you

**Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?**

Summary: I told myself I would never forget what had happened. That one day changed my life forever. People say that no matter what you'll always have your family. Well in this case they were taken from me .I was scared to always remember what happened. But I told myself letting people in my life would only make matters worse. I could never love family or friends or even anything more than that into my life because I was lost in life and scared to love again. That is till I meet a certain Uchiha. High school fic.

**Disclaimer:** You're a moron if you think I own naruto. Not going to happen. No offense but im not that genius . . .Yet.

**SONG OF THIS CHAPTER!- I have decided to do this I don't know why but it shows people good music for this chapter I was listening to I write sins not tragedies by: Panic at the disco [don't own] I luv them:)**

**I can really do fight scenes only for certain places and this was one of them i cant really do so hehe sorry. . . . **

**Oh and I think sai is weird but cool but I needed a sort of bad guy so sorry.**

I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?

Always-Saliva

* * *

Sakura POV:

"Hinata can you please and kindly remind me WHY IM DOING THIS?!" Yelling into an empty locker room to my best friend. She sighed "Sakura-chan we have no choice but to do this and besides you can do that" Informed me matter-of-factly speaking. I winced at the thought of all the looks and glares and god knows what else.

"You are smart rational well at times nice courage enough to even do this shall I go on?" Hinata had a point but im still scared as sh- "Now come on they're waiting for us" Lightly nudging me forward right next to me the whole time like friends are supposed to do.

Im guessing hinata and naruto forgot about the whole uniform thing. But even if they did what could they have possibly done. I needed to overcome this now I thought I'd have do this later in the year or maybe not al all. But now I could really see who would really stick by me.

I slightly pushed the door open followed by hinata and at this point was shaking. Hinata kept whispering don't be nervous and its okay and I knew that deep inside I shouldn't be worried but hey I have low self-esteem and I have reason to.

Not only would all the guys and girls see but the girls were at the end of the gym so now I had to walk past all the GUYS! AND GIRLS! And Sasuke the one guy I think I really like is going to think im a damn freak.

_Breathe, you can do this_

_You can do this _

_You can't do this_

_Sakura this is it you turn this corner and everyone will see the real you. . . Now or never Sakura. . . _

With my mind going in every direction but the right direction I turned the corner with hinata slowly following behind.

All eyes ran over me and my arm over and over again. I could feel my blood pressure rising at the thought of people judging me because of my past. Gasps were heard everywhere. Mostly from the girls one guy even yelled out what the fu- but Anko told him to cut the crap and he shut up quick. She was defending me. I inwardly smiled at that.

I was biting my lip cause me to taste the warm metallic taste of blood spilling from my lip. I looked up at the top bleachers to see Sai and his group of friends from earlier. He winked at me and mouthed "Ugly". I could've dried then and there and never returned to this hell-hole ever again. I hadn't even looked over at the girls faces yet but I could only imagine. . .

A quick movement caught my eye. A buy with brown hair and dark eyes stood up who was sitting next to sai and spoke. "Hey Ugly what happened to your arm?" Hey yelled. I could only imagine narutos reaction. But not naruto spoke up someone else did. "Hey you quir! Don't ever call her that again! YOU HEAR ME!" Ino yelled from across the gym followed by tenten and naruto.

"Yeah and I thought my best friend was a bastard but you crossed the LINE!" Must be talking about Sasuke he did call him teme. I laughed on the inside. Tenten reaction was classic thou.

"Let me just give you a word of advice if you can get this through your thick skull I have many artillery weapons , Also I can and will find out where you live are you getting what im putting on the table So I suggest you leave her alone" At this point all you can hear are gulps. I still can't bring myself to look Sasukes expression.

When I did look up to take me head off from looking at the ground I saw naruto and then I felt affection He was hugging me? Why? "Naruto um can you get off" He looked up sadly speaking "Im so sorry we forgot I never should have brought you here!" I could only smile at his face. "Naruto this was my option so I choose this route besides well see who's really on my side and besides I think this was a great idea" Pointing to tenten and ino who were yelling at random kids. Hinata and Me pulled away from naruto and sat down next to ino and tenten.

"Just ignore those douches" Ino smugly blurted to me. "And I think it's cool it makes you all mysterious and stuff" Tenten finished. I smiled at looked forward to see Anko talking about today's gym class. I smiled knowing I had real friends now only if I could see the boy's expression.

I leaned my head into my head trying to hear anko over all the gossip im assuming I simply started by walking out of here. "Okay so as you know there was an English test yesterday so I need to start grading those so today" Fidgeting with her pencil in her hand she looked forward "Sparring today choose a partner if you wish and just don't kill each other and you may only use kunai that is ALL you may use am I clear" Walking toward her office door.

"Wait she teaches English to?" I asked anyone who heard me "Yes, we have her next class she says you get paid more to teach two separate classes" Hinata told me. I wonder if sasuke still wants to even hang around me let alone pretend sort-of fight. I was interrupted by my forehead being lightly poked.

"You coming or what?" Sasuke Uchiha gladly spoke. I slightly smiled. He didn't reject me. I poked his chest pushing him slightly away ignoring all the gasps. "You sure you want to do this _uchiha?_" He looked at me like I had a third head. "Why wouldn't I? we made a deal"

"OMG TEME! DON'T KILL HER PLEASE!" "This is going to be a good fight" Neji exclaimed sitting next to a slightly a red tenten. Ino nudged me slightly "Kill him" I nodded gladly at her walking toward a rack of kunai. One on each side for me and sasuke.

Not many people were fighting right now I guess people were just here to watch the fights not be in them. Hinata was giving me a thumbs up but looked nervous I mean I know sasukes big but I also know how to fight.

**Not that good at fight scenes so sorry. . . . **

I calmly grabbed the first kunai I saw in sight. Twirling it in my fingers I looked over to see sasuke examining the kunai while smirking. I quickly took my spot as he followed and I knew already that this fight would be either really good or really bad on my end.

"You ready?" Twirling my kunai in my hand I put on a serious face and let the corners of my face rise. "Now or never"

I made the first move I threw the kunai at his left side and he quickly grabbed it in return by the handle slightly moving to the side. "That all you got" I simply shrugged and ran full speed toward my dark haired opponent. He took this chance to throw two kunai at me. I jumped up to avoid the first while slightly flipping on my return to the ground but the other came full speed and caught it in between my fingers.

"YOU GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto threw his fist in the air. I hadn't even noticed the crown that had formed around us. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers in awe or on the sidelines cheering for either me or chicken butt to win. I looked up to see sai and his gang looking at me as if I was apiece of meat.

I quickly got up quick enough to avoid the punch that he threw at me. I hadn't even noticed him run at me. Must be fast. I fell back on the ground and swiped my foot under his own causing him to fall as well. I smiled happily as he fell. I grabbed the kunai from earlier and attempted to hit him with it. He dodged it with his own with a clash of metal.

"You didn't think I'd go down that easy did you?" Sasuke spoke looking up at me "I mean you're good but im better" Since he was stronger then me he pushed me off and threw a punch at me had knew id avoid and I came at him from behind. Throwing my weight into one punch I hit him in his back.

This didn't even come close to bringing him down. Many kicks and punches and bruises [not on me I mean we may be sparring but sasuke never hit me]

At this point everyone was in silence waiting to see who would win. We were circling each other. I had one kunai left on my rack and I quickly grabbed it. Stupid Uchiha was still forever smirking at me wiping the blood from his lip. I took my kunai and tightened my grip on it even more as we ran full force at each other. His kunai in his left hand mine in my right we collided with each other. Metal on metal we were face to face for once. I released my grip and I spied my feet under his gain causing him to fall who also brought me down with him.

I back flipped to get up and quickly jumped coming toward him in slow motion I opened my eyes and landed in front of him kunai to his throat. He took this opportunity to swipe his kunai to the back of my neck. We were pressed up against each other with weapons to each other's throat. He was the first to lower his kunai. I followed behind.

Silence. I looked over and everyone stared in me in disbelief. Some people had a shape of O formed on there mouthes. Others with wide eyes. Even the straight faced Neji looked like he just had an accident. Naruto started clapping to me.

"No one not even me has ever BEATEN THE TEME BEFORE!" Naruto pulled me into a bear hug. I looked at Sasuke who was slightly grinning at me. "Sasuke I

"Yeah well barely" turning to a sweaty Uchiha "Thanks by the way" He cocked an eyebrow "For what you beat me? If you think I let you win then youre so wr-"

"No" Cutting him off "Then what?" You want honest then you've got it he won my trust the minute he did not take pity on me and actually fought me.

"For not pitying me I may be somewhat small and fragile and all that but you're different" Slightly blushing at my own comment I turned away to be stopped by a certain look-alike of sasuke.

"Well that was. . " Tapping his chin he looked down on me. I scowled at this comment. "Different you know you might be little and look like you got hit by a car but that was nice maybe sometime we could hang out"

* * *

Sasuke Pov:

Did he just ask her out!? What the hell!?

I just stared at her she looked kind of twisted. I mean I know we just met but I feel like I could trust her and it took years for me to even say the word friend for naruto let alone trust.

I am so ending this. I walked over to sakura and sai with an emotionless face when on the inside I was ready to knock him out for calling her ugly I mean for what?

She has scars very noticeable scars, But so what it shows she's a fighter. And if I ever **was** to get in a relationship with this pink-haired-kick-my- well I can't believe im admitting this but she kicked my butt. Big time and I feel weird but she beat me I can't pity myself for losing and if she doesn't pity me I have no reason to pity her. I mean I lose my parents but I accepted it as fate sooner or later after countlessly hooking up with girls and drinking. . . .

I know how it feels but I didn't watch them die and I certainly had no scars to show except emotionly. And to think that whoever did this is still alive and breathing even makes me sick let alone her.

"Sasuke what do you want im trying to work here" Wow he is corny. What does he mean by working?

"What exactly does working mean because that little comment just got you fired goodbye sai" Sakura sai the clean finger she left me and him staring into the space with a face of "o".

"Well shes very hard to crack but itll be worth it" I glared at this little prick and wanted to do so many things to him and say so many comments but him and his group of faggots walked away before I could even "hn".

Maybe he was right she seemed just as scared as I was to get close to someone but in the ned it will be worth it.

And Uchihas never give up. . . . .

**It took me forever to do this chapter omg im so sorry but i left my computer and alot of school work and my teacher give me so much homework dammit im sorry! ill try to do this more often updating hehe forgive and forget?**

**Again sorry for those who even care**

**Next chapter:**

**Will Sakura explain to her friends how her life was changed**

**How will the party effect sakura with all those football players in her house**

**Sasuke ready for a challenge?**

**R-R please**


	7. Im a horriable person i know!

Im actually going to rewrite this story, since ive been writing more and more (not like you care (tear)) but ive improved and reading back on my story its just not well. . . good. Aat least with writing skills.

Don't kill me this will never ever ever ever ever EVER happen again, but I hope all the followers will follow the same story theme just different writing!xxsv

Sincerely,

Victoria


End file.
